


Now Who's the Parrot?

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus has a proposition.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now Who's the Parrot?

**Author's Note:**

> Severus has a proposition.

**Title:** Now Who's the Parrot?  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Fluff  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #73: Parrot  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Severus has a proposition.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Now Who’s the Parrot?

~

Severus appeared deep in thought as Harry walked in. “Severus?”

Severus' head snapped up. “You're home early.”

Harry grinned. “Your owl said you wanted to talk.”

“Indeed.”

Severus stared at him so long that Harry grew uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?”

“We get along, Potter.”

Harry chuckled, remembering the stellar sex of the evening before. “I'll say.”

“Are you amenable to making our arrangement...permanent?”

“Permanent?”

“Yes. Is there a parrot in here?”

Harry, stunned, gaped. Seconds later, Severus' stiffened. “Never mind--”

Harry regained his voice. “Wait...YES!”

“Yes?”

Harry, heart full, sat on Severus' lap. “Yes. And _now_ who's the parrot?”

~


End file.
